The Twisted Tales of an Animatronics Fate
by Mangle Lord of Mangos-FNAF
Summary: My re telling of the history of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. NOTES: My AU of it, certain characters may have nicknames or different names at first. Feel free to read and review!
1. Fredbears Family Diner

Fredbear sighed with relief. He and the other animatronic had just finished their last song, the children were leaving and the small diner had closed for the night. Stretching, he and his companions hopped off the colourful stage. "Ah...as much as I enjoy entertaining the kids, I always love it when they close up, d'ya feel the same way Clover?" The golden coloured bear animatronic asked his friend. The rabbit propped his guitar on the wall and smiled back. "Yeah...plus it means that we can talk freely, no humans to bother us, and all the pizza we can eat!" Fredbear couldn't help but snicker at his friends antics. "Well, I'm gonna go raid the kitchen, hopefully there's still some of that kids's birthday cake left, you coming Fredbear?" Clover asked, making his way to the kitchen. The animatronic smiled "Guess I have to if it means keeping you from breaking just about everything again!" Clover gave the bear a grumpy look "Hey, I only broke the oven once!" Getting a disbelieving look, he reworded his sentence. "Ok, three times, but still!" Fredbear chuckled, and placed his paw on Clovers yellow shoulder. "C'mon then, no point in wasting anymore time, though you still looked had a hilarious look on you face." As the two animal robots laughed, and ate, the time passed and before they knew it the clock chimed, signalling it bring 6 am. "Well, guess we gotta get back on stage, huh?" Clover asked, slightly disappointed that morning had come so soon. "Yeah, otherwise the humans'll have a fit." The bear walked over to the stage, picked up his microphone and adjusted his signature navy blue hat, looking at the golden rabbit pick up his gleaming red guitar and propping himself up next to his companion. They stood completely still as the door opened, the diners owner walking in with a bunch of crates and a team of people. They seemed excited about...something, Fredbear was sure of it, he just couldn't tell what they were excited over. They started chatting amongst themselves, and a couple of people started to place posters up. Suddenly, the owner of the diner walked over the to 'lifeless' animatronics, looking very excited and pleased. "Alright you two, this is going to be some big news, and even though you probably don't know what I'm saying, or are alive, but since we have enough money to, we're buying some new animatronics to be your new band members!" With that, the man gleefully cheered and walked over to the group of people, helping them unpack the boxes. 'New band members, huh?' Fredbear thought, as the humans took the items and crates into another room. The bear nudged his companion. "...Clover, I think it's safe to talk now." The rabbit immediately looked at Fredbear, visibly shaking "Ohmygoshohmygosh, Fredbear, we're getting new BAND MEMBERS!" Clover screeched with excitement, causing the golden bear to shove his paw over his friends mouth. "Clover, shh!" He whispered, hearing the humans return. They instantly got back in position, watching the humans leave, smiling and waving, and the owner flip the sign to open the diner. He smiled at his prized possessions and walked into his office, the diners employees walking through the door, ready to start business. Later on in the day, while Clover entertained some kids with his guitar, Fredbear was passing some birthday cake to some hungry children. Today yet another birthday party was on, and Fredbear was finding it difficult to deal with all the kids demanding a slice of cake from the jolly bear animatronic. As he passed a plate of cake to one child, he noticed another child outside. He appeared to be crying over something. Fredbear wanted to go outside and help the child, possibly give him a slice of cake, but the party guests kept asking for more cake. Sighing, the golden bear walked away from the blue shirted boy, and gave another kid some more cake. After repeating the process, Fredbear noticed a purple car pull up near the child. The animatronic shrugged, assuming the boy's mother or father was in the car and walked over to another demanding guest. The car door opened to reveal a man, about 30ish walk out, wearing a purple suit, a yellow badge and short purple hair. 'That man must love the colour purple a lot, he's pretty much all purple, heh, a purple guy. I gotta show Clover this!' Fredbear thought, giving yet another slice of cake out. No one else seemed to notice the purple man and the crying child, so Fredbear assumed it was nothing, until he looked over again. The child looked in fear at the man and cried harder, the man closing up on him weilding a small silver object. The bear continued to watch while passing out more cake to the apparent infinitely hungry children. The purple suited man proceeded to shove the silver object into the child's chest, a bizarre red oil flowed out, it being a similar hue of colour to pizza sauce. The kid started to cough, more red oil flowed from the silver object in his chest, and some came out of the child's mouth. More tears streamed from his eyes as he lay limp outside the pizzeria. The purple man seemed to laugh as he drove away. Fredbear was shocked and confused at what he'd seen, the kids apparently full of cake went over to Clover, apparently wanting to hear him play his guitar before they left. When the diner closed up, the group of people that were there at the start of the day walked in, going into that same room. "Clover, did you see that crying kid and the purple coloured man before?" Fredbear asked his companion. Clover looked very confused. "Crying kid? Purple man? Fredbear, what're ya talking about?" The golden bear sighed and led the rabbit to the party room, pointing at the window. The corpse of the child remained, his tears visible across his face, his body still bloody. If Fredbear had to guess, the boy couldn't have been much older than 8. Clover stood there in shock. "F-Fredbear, why is that child not breathing? Why is there red oil over h-him?" The rabbits voice was glitchy, and his ears were completely flat against his endoskull. The boss was cheering over something and rushed over to tell his animatronics some exciting news before he realised they were over at the window. "Hey, Fredbear, Clover, is your programming glitching, why a-" The mans voice trailed off when he saw the deceased child's body just outside the diner. He feared up, confusion grief and fear sparked in him. "That poor child...what happened to him...?" The man immediately grabbed his phone and called up the hospital. The animatronics were confused, the child was just sleeping, they were sure of it. There were people outside the diner, flashing lights, cars and two crying adults. Fredbear guessed they were the parents of the kid. Some people went inside and checked the surveillance tapes, and talked to one another outside, leaving the animatronics alone inside. Fredbear felt horrible, he and Clover had overheard the people saying the child was dead, and the weird red oil was something called 'blood'. He felt that if he weren't so wrapped up in giving the children cake, he could have prevented this whole mess. Looking over, he watched Clover, who was continuously glitching, Fredbear didn't know the cause of it, but it seemed pretty bad. The rabbit had accidentally started clawing bits of synthetic fur off his exoskeleton when he glitched particularly badly, and he couldn't seem to think straight. After a few days of this happening, Clover had to be switched off and placed in another room, leaving Fredbear to be the sole animatronic there. As Fredbear was about to switch off, the boss walked in, seeming very excited about something. "Fredbear, as you know already, we're going to be renovating to become a proper restaurant, well, you also need a new band after we had to put Clover into storage, come and meet them!" The owner off the diner grabbed the golden bears arm and led him into that same room he'd seen so many people go into before. As he peeked into the room, the bear animatronic gasped with shock and delight. "Fredbear, meet your new crew."


	2. Fazbears Pizzeria

Fredbear looked in awe. Standing in front of him were two deactivated animatronics. One of them was a bear. It looked very much like himself, just with a dark chocolate coloured exoskeleton, a black top hat and bow tie, and was a tiny bit shorter than himself. The other was a rabbit, much like Clover, but was a lovely shade of lavender, and unlike Clover, had a bright red bow tie. The rabbit was about the same height as Clover, Fredbear noted to himself, and both appeared to be male, though one couldn't be sure at first glance. "The bear animatronic is called Freddy, and the rabbit Bonnie." The owner said, proud of his animatronics lifelike behaviour. 'So the rabbit is a girl,' the golden bear thought, as the older man switched them on. Freddy was the first to reboot, his eyes lighting up, a lovely shade of frosty blue. He blinked a little before looking at the man and animatronic. "Hello kids! My names Freddy Fazbear! Welcome to Fazbears Pizzeria, a magical place for kids and grownups alike!" The standard greeting was played through his voicebox, mouth moving along almost perfectly. Fredbear jumped back a little, confused at what the bear meant by 'Fazbears Pizzeria'. Last time he checked, it was called 'Fredbears Diner'. The owner chuckled a little at the golden animatronics confused face. "I'm guessing the employees didn't tell you, with the renovation, the animatronics and diner will be getting a name change. From now on, we're Fazbears Pizzeria. And Fredbear, since you're going top lay a large role in the restaurant and its new name, you're now called 'Golden Freddy'. Try not to break anything, I'll be back in the morning." With that, the man left, closing up for the night. "Hi, Golden Freddy! What's it like here? Are the children nice?" Freddy asked happily almost as soon as the man had left. The golden bear smiled. "Well, it's pretty good here, and the children are good, no the children are wonderful!" Golden Freddy chuckled, the gap of loneliness that was eating away at him was replaced by Freddy. Then, the golden bear looked over to see Bonnie booting up as well. The rabbits eyes flickered on, his eyes a reddish rose colour, as the animatronic spoke its welcoming lines. "Hello, kids! Welcome to Fazbears Pizzeria, have a rocking time!" The rabbit then blinked, flinching a little when he saw the other two animatronics staring at him. "What? Did I mess up the lines?" He asked, a little worried. "You're a boy?" Golden Freddy gasped, as did Freddy. The rabbit appeared to blush, growling. "Of course I'm a boy! Why would ya think otherwise!?" Freddys ears went back slightly as he tried not to laugh "I-it's just that you're purple, and your names *giggle* B-Bonnie..." Bonnie calmed down as soon as he heard that. "I'm purple?" He looked at his synthetic fur and sighed, realising that he was indeed quite feminine looking. "Sorry for yelling at you guys...uh...I've probably screwed up a potential friendship, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head with a paw, looking ashamed. Freddy stopped snickering under his breath as Golden Freddy walked over, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, if anyone should be sorry, it's me, I should have kept my thoughts to myself. Besides, I'm sure we can all get along still, right Freddy?" The golden bears optimism made the rabbit feel better. "Of course! We're meant to be a trio, but we're more like a family." The bear smiled, going over to the kitchen and poking a pizza slice that a kid forgot to eat. "Say, Golden Freddy, can we, uh, eat this stuff?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, why?" Freddy grinned. "Well, I figured that we'd be low on power, but I couldn't find any oil, but my programming kept telling me that this," the dark coloured best pointed once again to the pizza. "Was a power source, and wanted to confirm it." Bonnie stood up and grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it. "It's really good! No wonder people like coming here!" The rabbit said, his words muffled by the pizza as he shoved another piece in. The two bears laughed, and each grabbed a piece themselves. After eating, the three animatronics sat down near the stage. "So, since our names are similar Golden Freddy, do you mind if we call you Goldie for short?" Freddy asked the older bear. Golden Freddy smiled, the name had a nice charm to it. "Sure, plus I bet the kids'll call me that anyway." Bonnie yawned "Speaking of kids, don't we have another birthday party coming up?" The rabbit asked tiredly, noting what had been programmed into the three. "Yes, I do believe you're correct, Bonnie. We should try getting to sleep, right Goldie?" Freddy looked at Golden Freddy for confirmation, the older bear being the leader of their little group. "Yeah, some shuteye wouldn't hurt, even if we don't need it." The golden bear said, smiling before shutting off.


	3. Damian

It had been about a year since the death of the child, and plenty of other things had happened since Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear had joined the band. Due to so many people paying to see the new pizzeria and its animatronics, the pizzeria had made so much money off it that they had bought two more animatronics, as well as a few modifications to spare rooms. They had turned one of the spare parts rooms into a whole new area (dubbed 'Pirate Cove'), and placed Foxy the pirate fox there. The kids absolutely loved it, after they listened to the band play songs, Foxy would tell them exiting tales, and occasionally sing songs with the four main animatronics on stage. The other new animatronic, Chica the chicken, sang with Golden Freddy and Freddy Fazbear onstage, her high pitched voice harmonised perfectly with their deeper more masculine voices, creating songs and sounds that were heavenly to listen to. On top of that, due to the companies higher budget, and the worlds evolving technology, Chica had a small oven built inside her endoskeleton. This allowed her to not only perform to the children, but cook for them as well, her oven the perfect size for making small treats such as cupcakes, muffins and miniature pizzas. The chefs helped to programme the yellow robot, so she could make things with the children correctly, and help the chefs and employees as a waitress and cook. It was morning, and as usual, people flocked into the restaurant, eager to see the animatronic wonders and food that made the place so amazing. The owner smiled in his office, reading the newspaper. According to an article about crime, the suspect for the murder that had occurred about a year ago had been caught, and was currently in jail. 'Serves the bastard right,' The man thought, remembering the horrified looks on the child's parents' faces. He put the newspaper down when he heard the families cheering of someone getting sung as birthday song by the gang, and decided to congratulate said child in person. He noticed that Goldie wasn't on stage, an occurrence that had become more and more common, the disappearances starting shortly after he had hired his first security guard. He shrugged, knowing that it wasn't anything to be worried about, especially when he had Damian hired to watch over everyone. He smiled, knowing he could trust the dark haired man, he'd proved himself capable of earning the owners trust when he stopped robbers stealing animatronic parts a few weeks ago. The children and parents were all ok, and the animatronics were in perfect working order, so the older man decided to file his paperwork, returning to the office. Foxy and the others had just finished singing a birthday song to a little girl, the children cheering for the animatronics and clapping as the blonde haired girl blew out her candles. The fox realised then that he was low on power, and while the humans were distracted whispered to his fellow animatronics. "Uh, are any o' ye low on power too?" The pirate asked softly, getting nods from the others. Freddy grabbed his microphone tighter and gave a sorry smile, before announcing that the animatronics were going to be offline for about 1/2 an hour to recharge. The children gave collective groans, before smiling again, going off to the small arcade games that were in the pizzeria or eating food. Foxy and the others went into their recharging booths before turning themselves offline to recharge. The small blonde girl had just gone off with four of her closest friends to the ballpit before they noticed Golden Freddy beckoning to them. "Guys, look! I think Goldie wants to show us something special!" She quietly said, excited. The three boys and 1 other girl smiled widely at that and ran off with her, following the golden bear into a dark room. "So...uhh...why did you take us here Goldie? Are we hunting for Captain Foxy's treasure?" The brown haired boy asked curiously, noticing Goldie lock the door. 'Goldie' didn't say anything, just smiled at them and held out a knife. The children's smiles faltered a little at that. "...Goldie?" The blonde girl squeaked out, her heart beating faster. The golden bear giggled maliciously and drove the knife into her heart, causing all five children to scream, their voices useless due to the thick walls and door. Blood rushed out of the gaping hole in her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. He then cut off her hands as she slowly died, pain and fear being the only things on her mind as blackness darkened her vision until she finally died. The next child to go was a silvery haired boy with buck teeth, he had his left arm cut off, he screamed in pain when he saw the mangled thing on the ground. He was stabbed two times in the throat and finally had his face cut off. The other three children cowered in fear at the brutality of it, unsure of who was going to die next. As it turns out, the next to go was the red haired boy. As 'Goldie' grabbed his arms, he kicked and put up a fight, trying to escape his grasp by flailing and even biting. He died quickly to several quick jabs to the throat, right eye and skull. The brown haired boy tried to punch the door, but to no avail as he too was killed, stabbed from the back of his skull through his head and out of his mouth, and some slices through his neck for good measure. The last child had slumped to the ground, weeping and weakly screaming. 'Goldie' laughed and sliced her stomach open so her entrails were hanging out. Out of pain and disgust at seeing her own guts hanging out, the girl vomited a mix of stomach acid, pizza, cake and blood onto the ground before getting her head chopped clean off. Stripping out of the suit, Damian went out a secret door and grabbed the offline animatronics, but forgetting to lock the main door. He went back into the bloody room and placed the kids's corpses into each animatronic until he got to the last child. The insane man smiled widely and was about to put her body into Golden Freddy's suit when shocked parents opened the unlocked door. They screamed, as one ran out to tell the employees, owner and call the cops. Several people ran away from the bloody man as the police walked yet again into the pizzeria. Before they could get in though, Damian had run into a blocked off room, containing a single broken offline animatronic. Damian thought he'd be safe until the ghosts of the children he'd killed appeared in front of him, even the first one. The first child's ghost seemed to have tear marks streamed across his ghostly face as he moved towards the blood stained man. Freaking out, Damian ran into the suit, getting inside it, laughing as he stood up, sure he was safe. Then, the springs in it snapped, crushing him from inside the broken rabbit animatronic. He slumped into a sitting position, jerking about in pain and out of reflex as he himself died, blood staining the suit. As the police walked in, the spirits of the children fading. The pizzeria was sued by the parents of the killed children, and the animatronics were to be replaced, due to the children's bodies inside them and due to having several parts broken. Damian had recklessly dragged the animatronics into the room before, causing Bonnie to lose his face, an arm and get torn, Freddy to just be torn, Foxy to have several parts of him torn and Chica to break her jaw, lose her hands and be torn. 'Luckily,' the owner thought 'I made a backup plan in case this happened. I never hoped for it to happen this quickly, but I'm glad I struck that deal with Fazbear Entertainment. Especially since they gave me the idea of saving up most of the budget...'


	4. A New Life

The owner sweated. He had just signed off the rights for his restaurant chain to the company for good. He was no longer the official owner, but simply the manager of the restaurant, still, at least he could keep the franchise up and running after the...accident...involving Damian and the suits. He still had no clue on what drove the man to kill, but on the flip side, new animatronics would bring in more customers. The man looked over to the unloaded boxes, all the props and other necessities had been brought along, and it seemed Fazbear Entertainment had already thought ahead. A shiny new animatronic was being placed on stage, obviously being a revamped version of Freddy Fazbear. The light gleamed off its synthetic fur, and from its appearance would run smoother than the original robots had. After a couple of days, about 3 other animatronics had joined the bear, and they were being turned on for the first time, now that the restaurant had been made into acceptable standards. The bear was the first to activate, it's eyes gleaming a friendly cyan. "Hey kids, welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! It's your old pal, Toy Freddy Fazbear, enjoy your stay!" The prerecorded greeting flowed out of the animatronics endoskeleton, his mouth syncing along perfectly. The animatronic then blinked, as though unsure of his surroundings, scanning the area until he saw the workers. Toy Freddy gave them a grin, and seemed confused when he spotted the offline robots at his side. The Bonnie revamp activated next, saying his greeting lines in the same perfect fashion, and although the voice was a tad feminine for a masculine animatronic, it seemed the perfect voice for the rabbit. Toy Chica followed through the same, her voice cheerful and quite high pitched, almost like a cheerleaders voice. Then Toy Foxy activated. So far, Toy Foxy was the smallest of the group, about the same height as a teen would be. The robot also had a parrot on its shoulder, but neither had spoken yet. The workers were unsure of what Toy Foxy would sound like, after all, wasn't it meant to be more masculine looking? "Yarr, ahoy kiddies! Welcome to kids cove!" They were surprised, not only was the voice a females, but a young females, almost as though the creators of Toy Foxy had made her more child like on purpose, perhaps so the animatronic could interact with the children easier. A couple of people adjusted the bows and assorted 'clothing' of the animatronics, then left them to their own devices to get used to their surroundings. "According to my programming, you three are supposed to be my friends and band members...?" Toy Freddy told himself, unaware that he had said the words out loud. "Mhm, that's right!" Toy Chica exclaimed positively. "To be honest, I was worried that you guys would be scarier, thankfully you aren't." Toy Bonnie sighed with relief at the other three. The animatronics were so busy mingling and talking to one another that they didn't realise Toy Foxy had snuck off. The small animatronic giggled to herself, walking into the other rooms. She had found some arcade machines, and was confused by the large box like objects. "I wonder what these are here for...what d'ya think they do, Dave?" She questioned the parrot to her side. The small bird animatronic gave her a glare. "How should I know? And my names not Dave!" It had growled, feathers ruffled out. "Yeah, sure, whatever Dave~" Toy Foxy giggled, having a very immature grin on her face when she saw the bird et even more wound up. Before 'Dave' could retaliate, a loud booming voice surrounded the area. "TOY TOXY, WHERE EVER YOU ARE, COME BACK TO THE STAGE!" The fox flinched at the voice, and complied to its wishes, despite the rising urge to rebel against it to have more fun. "Where were you? You know the humans wanted us to stay here, you nearly killed Toy Bonnie with worry!" Toy Freddy growled, pointing to the blue rabbit who was currently being comforted by Toy Chica. Toy Foxy's ears fell flat, acting as though she were a child being scolded by a parent. "Sorry Toy Freddy..." The vixen then had a childish grin. "Hey Toy Freddy, can I call you Fred?" The bear gave a semi confused look. "...Sure, I guess." Toy Chica then sat up. "Ooh, can you give me and Toy Bonnie nicknames as well!?" The yellow avian squawked gleefully, Toy Bonnie looking genuinely curious. Toy Foxy thought for a little bit, then replied happily, giving Toy Chica the nickname of 'Chi', and Toy Bonnie the nickname of 'Bon Bon'. The three seemed quite happy about their nicknames, and Toy Foxy had a very proud look on her face. Chi looked a little sad. "These nicknames are lovely, but you don't have one Toy Foxy..." Fred thought for a second, and replied with his idea for a nickname. "Since we're remakes of the original Fazbear Gang, and you're a female remake of Foxy; basically a vixen, why not Vixie?" Toy Foxy thought about it a little. On the flip side, she'd have a nickname like the others, and on the downside, despite her highly feminine appearance and colourings, she didn't think it'd be very pirate like. Overall, her natural child like need to be like the others outgrew her doubts, and the fox animatronic agreed with the nickname happily. "Hey Fred, you guys haven't met Dave yet, have you?" The fox said slyly. "Dave?" Chi sounded confused. The parrot animatronic on Vixies shoulder looked incredibly annoyed. "For the last time my names NOT DAVE, YOU WHELP!" It screeched angrily. Vixie simply giggled. "Oh Dave, stop being so salty!" "So that's what you've named that parrot..." Fred mumbled, readjusting his top hat, watching the two animatronics argue with amusement.


	5. A Friend for Toy Foxy

The animatronics had gotten quite used to their roles of entertaining children. They found it comforting when the janitors cleaned up in the morning, and they had gotten used to staff interaction so much as to even risk conversations with them. Of course, the staff simply thought of it being their programming and AI that cause the robots to interact with them in a similar way to the children. In the news of the revamped animatronics, there weren't too many customers at first simply because it had been too soon since the murders, but day after day, the people soon warmed up, having learnt about the robotic animals high quality AI and inbuilt scanners to tell if a criminal or predator was in nearby vicinity. As the animatronics were allowed to walk about, they had an even better understanding of the rooms, exploring them regularly after the restaurant shut for the night. Sadly for Toy Freddy, or 'Fred' as he had been getting used to, the knowledge of the rooms only boosted Toy Foxy's curiosity and need for attention, and often led her into trouble, such as getting stuck in the vents or knocking stuff over in the kitchen. Whilst it was annoying and entertaining, it had struck Fred that perhaps Vixie was seeking all this attention through these mishaps because she was lonely. Whilst the bear still couldn't understand why the young fox would be, he had noticed that she seemed rather sad when the children left, more so than himself and the other two mascots. Fazbear Entertainment had more than enough money now that the new and improved pizzeria had gained popularity once more, and so decided to boost its sales up much higher with more attractions. It was about a week since the thoughts had occurred to Fred, and now he was sure he was correct about the estimations. Vixie seemed less happy around Chi, and was getting into even more trouble. These times weren't out of curiosity though, the robot truly did seem to want to rebel against the rules, and was much more upset when the children left than in the past, especially with the older children. Once again, the same men that had brought the animatronics to the restaurant had arrived, the reason behind it was unknown to the robots themselves though. There were fewer boxes this time, at least, there appeared to be less from the bears perspective. Several men were carrying a large coloured box into one of the rooms, and the brown animatronic noticed something inside the box that didn't exactly belong there, and there were another group of men who were bringing in party decorations into the arcade room. Fred looked to see the adult males were now blowing up balloons; something that the animatronics had only really associated with parties, perhaps there was a special party for the staff? He saw the men who carried the large purple box return to help the remaining workers turn on something, and Fred heard a child like "Hello?", and instantly got confused. As far as he knew, there weren't any customers today because of maintenance or some other excuse by the manager. Fred saw the people leave, and was confused when he saw what appeared to be a child standing near the stage seemingly unsure of their surroundings. The bear signalled to the other three animatronics with him that they could speak. After closer examination, the child was not an actual human child at all. It was an animatronic, much like himself, built to be very similar to a kid. The animatronic noticed the others and gave a happy smile. "Hello! Do you want a balloon?" Fred seemed surprised at the animatronics words. "Uh, sure, I guess." The animatronic grabbed a balloon from seemingly nowhere, startling the bear a bit, and blew it up, happily giving the balloon to Fred. "What's your name? Can we be friends?" The child like animatronic asked innocently to the bear. "My name is Toy Freddy, or Fred for short. I'd be glad to be friends, but sadly I do not know of your name." The animatronic bear replied, chuckling slightly. The child animatronic was about to answer when Chi and Bon Bon walked down from the stage. "Sorry we took a little while, we were trying to coax Vixie out of Kids Cove, but she kept arguing with Dave- who's the new friend?" Bon Bon asked, momentarily distracted from telling the main animatronic about their failed attempts to get the fox to exit Kids Cove. Fred started to explain to the cyan rabbit about the animatronic and the men from before, but was cut off from a squeal and the sound of slight choking. Turning around, Fred saw Chi hugging the boy animatronic rather tightly, causing the human like robot to start 'choking' from it, unable to breathe. Bon Bon immediately went over and tried to loosen the chickens grip, succeeding in the task. "T-thank you..." The child animatronic whispered, regaining breath. "You're welcome, Chi here," The blue rabbit gave an exasperated look at the feminine animatronic. "Can get a little clingy with hugs." At that statement, Chi looked quite offended. "I do not!" As the two argued much to the child animatronics confusion, Fred noticed a white being outside of his vision, and turned to see Vixie somewhat hidden in the hall. "Vixie, come over here for a sec." The bear animatronic told the younger being softly. The fox slowly walked over, the parrot on her shoulder simply rolling its eyes. "Um, who's that?" Fred turned around at the sound, the child animatronic looked genuinely curious about the fox. "This here is Toy Foxy, or as she calls herself, Vixie. Until you were brought here, she was our youngest animatronic." Fred replied, smiling. Vixie looked happy when she saw the smaller animatronic, noticing that he was most likely about her age. The white and pink animatronic scanned her database for any information about the animatronic, but only found that he was supposed to give balloons to children. "Do you have a name?" She asked, getting a somewhat sad shake of his head in reply. The vixen thought for a moment, but after coming up with nothing, noticed a poster on the ground that depicted the names of the animatronics. After a quick look, she noticed it also included 2 other names on it, Balloon Boy, and Marionette. At first she was unsure of who the other names were, but then realised the child animatronic must be called Balloon Boy. After telling the animatronic, he had agreed on the name, and Vixie dragged him off excitedly to show him the pizzeria, much to 'Dave's dismay. Fred watched the 2 childlike animatronics run off smiling until he saw Bon Bon and Chi slumped over with a few rips in their plastic like fake fur and feathers. Sighing in annoyance, the bear dragged the two towards the stage, proceeding to get the lingering people's attention. Seeing the animatronics state, a few immediately grabbed the mascots and fixed them up as Fred sat on the stage face palming.


	6. Relics of the Past

Fred seriously regretted his decision. Whilst Vixie had been much happier now she had someone to play with, she was even more unbearable, especially with the older top hat wearing animatronic. It hadn't even been a day and already the two child like animatronics had broken a table, the bear was still trying to figure how she and Balloon Boy had managed to do so. A loud crash startled the animatronic mascot, and didn't register the two robots until they crashed into him, the three of them knocked onto the ground in a heap. "Gah! Ugh, Balloon Boy, Vixie, what did you do now?" The bear was far from amused as he stood up, adjusting his top hat and bow tie into an orderly appearance. "W-we saw another animatronic F-Fred!" The white fox gasped. "Another animatronic in an animatronic based pizzeria, what a surprise." The bear deadpanned grumpily. "Not like that! I-it looked kinda like you Fred, but it was all ripped up and was sitting down!" Balloon Boy answered this time, just as freaked out as Vixie. "For once, they ain't lyin' Fred." The parrot on the fox animatronics shoulder squawked, looking grumpy as per usual. "Fine, we'll go check then, happy?" Fred growled, raising an eyebrow to the two child like mascots clinging to his leg. At that, Balloon Boy and Vixie nodded vigorously, before pulling the bears's arm, trying to drag him down the hall. "So, you two are saying you opened this door, and you saw a broken version of me in there?" Fred asked dubiously, unsure of how they opened it up in the first place. At that moment, the door creaked open slowly, silencing the toy animatronics. Pushing it completely open, a large animatronic stood, paw against the door. It appeared to be in worse disrepair than the younger animatronics had said, it's fake fur ripped in several places and it was missing an entire arm. It had a dark lavender exoskeleton, and was quite dusty, resembling Bon Bon in appearance. The creepiest feature on it was its lack of face, full of wires and completely visible endoskull, with bright glowing red dots for eyes. Fred shivered, it was by far the most unnerving thing he had witnessed in the pizzeria, and it loomed over him by quite a bit. "H-hi!" It's voice was very glitchy and static filled, Fred was surprised it could talk at all. "Who are you? Why are you in that room?" The rabbit seemed to look surprised, it's head shifting a little. "I-I'm Bo-onnie, w-why do you-u l-look lik-ke Fr-reddy?" "Fred, aren't you Freddy?" Vixie whispered in fear to the bear who was just as confused as she was. Before he could answer, another giant animatronic stood at the doorway, this time yellow. It was visibly less ripped up to 'Bonnie', though it lacked hands, wires were flowing out instead, and it's head seemed to split into 2 halves filled with sharp looking teeth, it's endoskeleton mouth visible. "Bonnie, have yo- oh, it was you guys making the noise! Phew, I thought a child had been left behind!" The yellow animatronic seemed friendly enough, and was certainly less creepy than her friend. The toy animatronics were unsure how to respond, and were thoroughly surprised when the yellow and purple animatronics pushed them through the door. Fred noticed that Balloon Boy and Vixie were shivering in fear, and when he looked up, he realised they were right to. Along with Bonnie and the yellow avian, there stood two more animatronics. One of which looked quite similar to Vixie, only taller, more ripped up and orange coated, along with an eyepatch and hook. It's legs, left arm and left ear had no exoskeleton covering them, and it's eyes were a duller yellow to Vixies. The last was in the least disrepair, bearing a strikingly similar resemblance to himself, and it clicked that these were the Originals. The animatronics of which he, Bon Bon, Chi and Vixie were modelled after, and remade from. "So your Freddy..." Fred whispered, the older bear nodding. "You are correct, and unless my database says otherwise, you are Toy Freddy? Leader of the toy animatronics?" Despite being a little broken down, Freddy had a very proper voice, one that didn't sound in the slightest staticky or glitchy. "Yep, that's me alright, and those two are Bonnie and Chica?" In the middle of asking, the bear didn't realise that not only had Chi and Bon Bon walked into the room, but also that Balloon Boy and Vixie had gone off yet again. A loud screech that was quickly cut off was sounded in the somewhat small room. "Shh! If you make that mu-uhh..." The chickens words trailed off awkwardly as she realised they had been noticed, straightening up as her nervous companion shuffled a little closer to her. "Chi? Bon Bon? What are you two doing, you nearly scared my fur off with that screech!" Fred grumbled, clutching his chest. The original models seemed interested in the smaller remakes, Chica looking up to get a better look at them. "U-uh, well, w-we couldn't f-find you a-and thought we should check t-this room out..." The blue rabbit nervously stuttered, unsure if the looming, broken up animatronics were a threat or not. "So, you're new me? Cool! I see they've slimmed my image up quite a bit, huh?" Chica chuckled, walking up to her slim counterpart. 'Blushing' slightly, Chi rubbed a hand behind her head. "Uh, thanks? You look pretty cool too, even if you're bro- I didn't know you had no hands?" The older chicken shrugged. "I dunno how I lost em, none of the others know how we got all broken either. Last thing I remember was that I was charging then next thing I know I'm all roughed up with the gang and I have no hands. Still, I'm glad I'm working at all!" It amazed Chi that she was so casual, almost happy when she was talking about it, if it were her and the same thing happened to her and the toys, she'd have almost always refused to even mention it and cry if it were mentioned. Despite the generally happy scene of Children and Bon Bon getting along well with their counterparts, Fred felt something was...off...He wasn't sure what it was though, until it clicked. Balloon Boy and Vixie were gone. Completely unsupervised in a pizzeria. And he had no idea where on earth they were. Panicking slightly, Fred hurriedly excused himself from the room and ran out, trying to find where the troublesome animatronics were. What the bear hadn't anticipated though, was someone following him out, someone huge. "Err, Fred was it?" The voice behind him made the toy animatronic stop dead in his tracks. "Yes, that's me, why do you need to know?" Turning around, he saw the ripped apart pirate animatronic staring at him. "I think I found the two wee trouble makers ye were with." Moving out of the way, the two youngest animatronics walked towards the brown robot. "They were trying ta open this weird purple box in on o' the rooms, nearly managed too as well!" The old fox laughed heartily as the two looked slightly guilty. "You know what, I'm not even going to question how you found a box in a large pizzeria within about 5 minutes, just don't run off without telling me in future, ok?" The small Foxy remake shifted her feet a bit. "Ok Fred..." Immediately perking up the fox snickered, and ran off with Balloon Boy yet again, causing the taller worn down animatronic to heartily laugh once again. Eye twitching, Fred slumped down in irritated defeat, grumbling. "Where did it go so so wrong?"


End file.
